This invention relates to apparatus used in playing table games, such as pool or miniature tenpin bowling, where a complement of playing pieces, such as balls in the case of pool, or pins in the case of tenpin bowling, have to be positioned on the table, prior to starting a game, in a particular configuration and at a particular location on the table. In the case of pool, for example, the balls must be located in a triangular configuration near one end of the table, with the head ball situated on a marked spot on the table surface.
It is common practice to position pool balls on a pool table in the required location and configuration by using a portable triangular-shaped frame or rack, which is placed on the table surface with one apex of the rack positioned on the marked spot, and the rack being manually adjusted for angular alignment. The rack is then filled with the balls and removed from the table.
The use of portable racks of the type described is not altogether satisfactory in obtaining accurate placement of the balls, since it relies on a user's sight and judgment of position and alignment. Also, since such racks rest directly on the table, they may eventually wear the expensive cloth coverings used on pool tables, or, if carelessly used, may even damage such coverings.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a rack structure for use in placing pool balls and the like, which does not suffer the disadvantages inherent in portable racks as described above. More particularly, the invention seeks to provide a rack attachment for a pool table and the like, incorporating locating means providing accurate placement of the rack over the table surface in required position for receipt of pool balls and the like. Other objects of the invention include of provision of a rack structure as described, which can be readily adapted for use on different size tables, which can be easily manipulated, which can be removed from the table when not in use, and which reduces wear and the risk of damage to a table covering.